1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to goggles to fit about the head and cover a portion of the face and the eyes of a wearer or user. More particularly, the present invention relates to goggles adapted for use in snow skiing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various forms of goggles have existed and been proposed over the years to protect the face and eyes. Goggles have gained widespread acceptance for use in the sport of snow skiing. In virtually all of the prior art a front lens mounted in a frame extends from one terminal end of the frame to another terminal end, partially wrapping around and covering the face of the user, completely covering the eyes. The frame, and the connected lens, typically have a nosepiece opening formed therein. The nosepiece opening allows the frame and lens to rest on the nose. The nosepiece opening is generally in a vertical plane substantially parallel to a plane containing the lens and the face of the user of the goggle. The nosepiece includes padding and is typically opaque. Some obstruction of the user's forward vision is inherent. Prior art nosepieces therefore add an additional blind spot to the wearer. In addition, the tip of the nose of the wearer or user is left unprotected.